Sway
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Clark y Lois estan casados y son muy felices, sin embargo Clark aun se lamenta de como terminaron las cosas con su mejor amiga Chloe, y no sabe como reaccionar cuando ella vuelve a su vida


Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes le pertenecen a DC, pero son tan geniales que no puedo evitar el sacarlos a pasear por un rato

Esta historia esta situada a futuro, Clark es Superman, y esta casado con Lois Lane

All about you  
And there's no cure  
And no way to be sure  
Why everythings turned inside out  
Instilling so much doubt  
It makes me so tired  
I feel so uninspired  
My head is battling with my heart  
My logic has been torn apart  
And now  
It all turns sour  
Come sweeten  
Every afternoon

* * *

–Lois, ya estoy aquí –dijo Clark al cerrar la puerta del departamento, esperando recibir una calida bienvenida de su esposa.

–¿Qué? No puede ser! –Se escuchó decir desde la cocina a una contrariada Lois Lane –¿Qué rayos haces aquí tan temprano?, le di instrucciones especificas a Jimmy de entretenerte lo más posible en la oficina! Le dije que te llevara a beber, a jugar poker, yo que sé! –dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a donde estaba su esposo, con cara de disgusto.

–Lois tranquila, sé que estas haciendo una cena sorpresa, tengo muy buen oído ¿Lo olvidas? Te escuche hablando con Jimmy por teléfono –le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla –Y no te enojes con Jimmy, no fue su culpa, el pobre no sabe mentir, además White lo mando a un trabajo en la bahía.

–¿Hay trabajo en la bahía? –Preguntó ella alejándose de su lado para ir a tomar su bolso –Clark, por que no me lo dijiste antes, y porque sigues aquí, si esta ocurriendo algo en la bahía deberíamos de estar haya cubriendo la noticia y no aquí tratando de hacer una ce…

–Lois, Lois… ¿quieres calmarte? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios, pues sabia que era difícil para Lois hacer a un lado su profesión –No hay trabajo en la bahía, es una simple exposición de autos, además tú estas de vacaciones, y se supone que deberías estar reposando, no buscando trabajo, ocho meses de embarazo no es un juego.

–Tienes razón Clark –dijo ella suspirando y dejando su bolso de nuevo –Es solo que… ya lo sabes, me emociona el ir en busca de la noticia –Y era cierto, si había algo que apasionara a Lois Lane era descubrir los grandes misterios e investigar sobre ellos para sacar a la luz la verdad, sin embargo desde hacia dos semanas estaba en casa pues su embarazo ya estaba bastante avanzado, y su estomago ya era algo mas que notorio, así que lo mejor para ella era empezar a descansar, aunque fue algo difícil sacarla de la oficina, White prácticamente la tuvo que amenazar para lograr que se fuera a su casa. Como resultado de esto Lois ahora tenia mucho tiempo libre que había decidido dedicar a su hogar pues ella no era una mujer que se quedara quieta mucho tiempo. Así durante este tiempo Lois había comenzado a realizar actividades que antes hacia Clark, como lavar su ropa, limpiar las habitaciones y cocinar, lo cual había terminado con resultados desastrosos como la ropa de Clark veteada, floreros rotos y 2 semanas en las que Clark había tenido que comer platillos extravagantes hechos por Lois, pero en el fondo él le agradecía a ella por querer utilizar su tiempo en algo practico, pues sabia que le era difícil el no estar en la oficina y en las calles investigando.

–Oye esta bien –le dijo él abrazándola de nuevo –Y dime ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta cena?

–¡La cena! –dijo Lois alarmada separándose de Clark. Pero aunque prácticamente corrió para llegar al horno, esta ya se había quemado por completo y no había forma humana de que fuera comestible –Rayos!, ¿ahora que cenaremos?

–Esta bien Lois, no importa, comeremos cualquier cosa que haya quedado de ayer, o mejor aun compraremos algo.

–La cena no era tan solo para nosotros dos Clark –le dijo ella viéndolo con cara de frustración –Teníamos una invitada, era una sorpresa, me preocupe mucho por que no te enteraras hasta hoy, y ahora todo se arruina por esto.

–¿Ella? ¿Una sorpresa? Lois explícate

Pero Lois no le respondió nada, pues parecía estar ocupada pensando en una forma de solucionar las cosas –Lo tengo! –dijo de pronto emocionada –Espérame aquí Clark, sé como solucionare las cosas, no tardare mucho, dame media, no una, bueno media, no una hora, en una hora estaré de vuelta… y no, no puedes ir tú, yo iré, necesito salir un rato del departamento, considéralo necesario por salud mental –dijo esto mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y salía del lugar sin permitir que Clark dijera una sola palabra –Te quiero –anuncio dando un portazo.

Clark se quedo en el departamento recogiendo las cosas que Lois había utilizado para hacer la comida, no era una chica muy ordenada, pero en realidad esa era una de las muchas cosas que Clark amaba de Lois, nunca sabia que aventuras o ideas nuevas sacaría a flote con su manera de ser, tan desorganizada y natural. Se quedó pensando en lo que dijo acerca de la invitada, pero pensó que seguramente seria una amiga de Lois, la amiga por la que incluso estaba haciendo una cena, lo cual era algo bastante peculiar. En estas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando escucho tocar el timbre por lo que fue a abrir.

–Lois si tomaste las llaves equivocadas pudiste hablarme desde abajo y no tener que volver a subir para… –comenzó a decir pero en ese momento se quedo callado, pues no pudo decir nada más al ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

–Hola Clark –dijo ella con una sonrisa –Me permites pasar –Clark no dijo nada tan solo se movió permitiendo que la chica entrara.

–Chloe –Empezó a decir aun sin creer que la chica estuviera frente a él, hacia siete años que no la veía ni tenia ningún tipo de contacto con ella, sabia que de vez en cuando hablaba con Lois, pero no sabia nada más, y mucho menos que volvería, Lois en realidad podía guardar grandes secretos si se lo proponía.

–Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada, sé que estas sorprendido, Lois insistió en que no te dijera nada, ella quería que fuera una gran sorpresa, creo que, que no sabe como terminaron las cosas cierto, es decir, ella piensa que aun nos seguimos hablando, o al menos eso me da a entender siempre –dijo ella aun con su natural sonrisa en los labios, la sonrisa que Clark recordaba que ella solía poner cuando quería tranquilizarlo, decirle que las cosas estaban bien y que no se preocupara.

–Nunca le he comentado nada a Lois sobre nuestra despedida. No lo creí necesario.

–Supongo que no, no lo es –le dijo ella mirando el lugar –Vaya veo que te esfuerzas por mantener este lugar organizado, debe de ser difícil con Lois, supongo que durante este tiempo que ha estado en casa ha sido todo un torbellino para ti.

–Chloe…

–Clark –Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo de nuevo –En serio, esta bien, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y no necesitas hacer la actuación de mártir de Clark Kent para que podamos volver a hablarnos como personas normales, de verdad –Comenzó a recorrer el departamento, mirándolo todo pero al mismo tiempo sin prestar atención a nada, tan solo era que no quería mirar a Clark Kent a los ojos, eso era todo. de pronto se sintió cautivada por la puesta de sol que se veía desde la gran ventana que tenían frente a la estancia –Tienes una linda vista, apuesto a que desde aquí puedes ver hasta el Dayli Planet. ¿Quién lo diría? Era yo la que quería terminar trabajando en ese diario y al final tú y Lois fueron los que terminaron en el.

–Podrías volver si quisieras, tú eres una persona completamente capaz y nuestro nuevo jefe siempre esta buscando talentos

–No, estoy bien en Inglaterra, tengo un buen trabajo Clark, las noticias no son tan interesantes como aquí, haya no tenemos un Superman –agregó guiñándole un ojo –Pero también suceden cosas interesantes, y soy columnista y si sigo igual, en unos cuantos años seré editora, además haya tengo mi departamento y a mis amigos. –Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Clark se sintiera algo nostálgico pues comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con Chloe mientras ambos vivían en Smallville

Mas específicamente, comenzó a recordar la noche en la que Chloe fue a verlo, un par de semanas después de la muerte de Lionel Luthor, él recordaba que había estado en el granero trabajando ese día, pensando en Lois, y en el disparo que había recibido recientemente, pensando en que en realidad se había preocupado bastante por lo que le había sucedido. ¿Y como no hacerlo si Lois era su amiga?

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había sido diferente, en esta ocasión, había sentido algo más que simple preocupación, y cuando supo que ella estaría bien, su alivio fue más grande del que sintiera por cualquier amigo. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando escucho la voz de Chloe, quien venia entrando al granero.

–Clark, ¿estas aquí? –preguntó mientras sonreía, y se encaminaba por las escaleras al segundo piso del granero –Ahí estas, he estado buscándote, necesito hablar contigo.

–Hola Chloe –le dijo él en tono natural, sin embargo vio que la expresión en el rostro de Chloe era seria –¿Le paso algo a Lois? –dijo preocupado dando un paso al frente, listo para salir rumbo al hospital

–No… no –le respondió ella haciendo que se sentara en el sofá y sentándose ella a su lado –Lo que quiero hablar contigo, es sobre mi – y aunque se veía decidida, su rostro notaba cierta preocupación –es sobre mi, y mi futuro. Clark, como bien sabes me despidieron del Daily Planet.

–Lo se Chloe, y siento tanto que eso allá pasado por mi culpa, tu eres una buena amiga y yo…

–Clark –le interrumpió Chloe –olvida eso, si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera sido por cualquier cosa, Lex me tenia en la mira desde hace mucho tiempo, igual me hubiera despedido. Además, no es como si el Planeta fuera el único diario –dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo se notaba la tristeza en su rostro. Aunque hubiera más diarios en el mundo, el sueño de Chloe Sullivan siempre había sido trabajar en el Daily Planet.

Clark se limito a mirarla, demostrando todo su apoyo, sabia que no tenia caso decir nada, ya que Chloe le pediría que no se disculpara.

–Tengo otra oferta de trabajo Clark, es una oferta de trabajo excelente, me ofrecen mi propia columna y podré escribir sobre lo que desea, además es un diario prestigiado.

–Que bien Chloe –le dijo el con una sonrisa –Sabes en este caso, Lex es el único que perdió, perdió a su mejor reportera, y no entiendo como…

–Es en Londres –le interrumpió ella –Es en Londres Clark, la oferta de trabajo esta hasta el otro lado del océano.

–Ah –Clark mostró una cara de sincera sorpresa, de pronto la idea de perder a su amiga no le pareció para nada agradable –¿Y has pensado en aceptarla?

–Esa es la razón por la que vine –le dijo ella mirándose las manos, luego suspiro y volteo a verlo a los ojos –Clark, antes tenia dos razones para vivir aquí, mi trabajo en el diario… y… –bajo un poco el tono de la voz –Y tú. Y ahora que ya no tengo trabajo la única razón que me mantiene unida a este lugar eres tú…

Clark se quedo callado, pues sabía lo que ella le diría y él no sabría como responder sin herir sus sentimientos.

–Y la esperanza de que algún día tú te darás cuenta de que estoy a tu lado, apoyándote, no solo como una amiga, si no como algo más. Antes podía vivir pensando en que estaba bien estar a tu lado siendo tu amiga, pues aquí también esta mi trabajo, pero ahora, ahora que lo he perdido y que tengo una oportunidad de un nuevo futuro, quiero saber si debo de tomarlo, o si existe la posibilidad de que un día… de que algún día me veas como algo más que tu amiga.

–Chloe –comenzó a decir él pensando detenidamente en cada palabra que salía de su boca –Chloe tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y siempre lo hare, Chloe tú eres mi mejor amiga. Pero yo amo a Lana, y aunque ahora esta en el hospital, yo encontrare la forma de sacarla de ese estado y… en verdad lo lamento Chloe.

Chloe sonrío de nuevo, aunque las lagrimas asomaban por ambas mejillas –Eso quiere decir que nunca me dejaras de ver como tu amiga.

–En verdad lo siento, y quisiera que hubiera una manera mas sencilla de decir esto pero…

–No. Basta –dijo ella levantándose y secándose las lagrimas –ya no digas nada más, vine aquí sabiendo que probablemente escucharía esa respuesta, y aun así decidí venir, fue mi decisión y acepto tus palabras, por que se que no puedo obligarte a nada, solo espero que en verdad Lana te ame tanto como tu la amas a ella –y diciendo esto camino hacia la salida

–Chloe…

–Clark –le dijo ella dándose la vuelta para verlo de nuevo –me iré en dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas que tengo pendientes aquí. Pero por favor, te agradecería que ya no fueras a verme, no podría soportar otra despedida, por que para mi esta ya es la definitiva. –Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera del granero.

Clark quiso verla durante las dos semanas siguientes, pero ella ya no quiso hablar con él, y cuando ella se fue, Lois fue a despedirla al aeropuerto y ella mintió diciendo que ya se había despedido de Clark. Aunque este fue a verla al aeropuerto, no se acerco a su lado, pues pensó que tal vez Chloe tenía razón, ya no tenia caso hacer las cosas más difíciles para ambos, por que Clark la quería, pero jamás lo podría ver, diferente a una amiga, y eso lo sabía.

Y aunque las cosas no funcionaron con Lana, tiempo después el se enamoro de nuevo, irónicamente lo hizo de otra reportera apellidada Lane, de Lois, la prima de Chloe. Aunque Lois al principio no le hizo el menor caso, siete años después de la partida de Chloe, Lois y Clark se habían casado. Y Chloe no había podido asistir a la boda debido a motivos de trabajo, y aunque Lois y Chloe aun mantenían el contacto, Clark jamás había vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces.

–Clark quiero que dejes de sentirte mal por mi –le dijo Chloe mientras observaba la puesta de sol desde la ventana del departamento de Lois y Clark –Lo que sucedió, bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y yo ya lo supere. Lois te ama, y tu la amas a ella, me da gusto que hayas podido encontrar a una mujer tan buena y grandiosa como prima… espero que estés a su altura –agrego bromeando, sonriendo de nuevo, ocultando tras una sonrisa sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues la verdad era que nunca dejaría de amar a Clark Kent.

–Chloe, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo, muchas veces pensé en ir a visitarte, pero no sabia si me querrías recibir, sin embargo ahora que estas aquí, me gustaría preguntártelo ¿me permitirás ir a visitarte a Londres?

–Claro Clark, cuantas veces quieras –menciono riendo –y si puedes llevar a Lois, tanto mejor, me gustaría invitarlos a cenar y mostrarles el lugar en donde trabajo.

–Lo logre! –se escucho decir a la voz femenina que abría la puerta –rápido Clark, ayúdame a poner esto en la vajilla –dijo Lois sosteniendo unas bolsas de comida china –con suerte y Chloe no se dará cuenta de que la compre cerca de aquí –pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su prima estaba parada en la ventana observándola con una sonrisa. –Chloe!! –dijo prácticamente aventándole las bolsas a Clark y yendo a abrazarla –Chloe me da tanto gusto que al fin hayas llegado, apuesto a que fue toda una sorpresa para este –dijo señalando a Clark sin dejar de ver a su prima –¿Ya le diste la sorpresa completa?

–No, me temo que no –le dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza

–¿Qué sorpresa? –pregunto Clark intrigado

–Chloe se quedara aquí unos seis meses, se tomara un tiempo sabático después de su libro, y decidió hacerlo en Smallville, para cuidar a su pequeña sobrinita, cuando nazca claro esta –dijo Lois sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina –No es irónico, Chloe cuidara de Chloe

–¿Cómo que Chloe cuidara de Chloe? –pregunto Chloe extrañada

–¿Qué? ¿No te lo ha dicho? –dijo Lois saliendo de la cocina con una galleta en la mano –Soy genial, me las arregle para lograr sorprenderlos a los dos, y lo hice –y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la cocina.

–Hemos decidido ponerle a la bebe Chloe –dijo Clark sonriendo –como se llama mi mejor amiga, y una de las personas que mas quiero en este mundo

¿Hemos decidido? –Grito Lois desde la cocina –Más bien decidiste Clark!, no te dejes engañar Chloe, yo quería ponerle Lara, pero Clark se empeño en llamarla Chloe.

–Te creo Lois, se que no te gusta mucho mi nombre, me lo has dicho antes –le dijo Chloe en voz alta para que alcanzara a escuchar

–Nada personal prima, no se por que Gabe te puso así, estos padres nuestros, aun pienso en "Joanna" y argh, me dan ñañaras.

–Bueno, tal vez a Lois no le guste el nombre, pero para mi tiene mucho significado –dijo Clark sonriendo –Tú fuiste una de las personas que siempre me apoyo y estuvo a mi lado durante los años mas difíciles de mi vida Chloe, y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecido.

–Clark, no se que decir, esto significa mucho para mi –le dijo ella sonriendo

–Si ya terminaron con el momento cursi –dijo Lois saliendo de la cocina –La cena que "yo prepare" –dijo en tono sarcástico –esta servida, así que vengan a sentarse ya.

Ambos asintieron y entraron a la cocina con Lois, quien se encontraba más que feliz de ver que su prima, y su esposo por fin se habían reconciliado, ella no sabia exactamente que había pasado 7 años atrás, pues Chloe y Clark jamás le habían dicho nada, pero era obvio que algo había pasado ya que ambos habían cortado la relación de tajo, ella lo sabia pues tenia un sexto sentido para averiguar esas cosas, por algo era la mejor reportera de Metropolis. Le tomo bastante tiempo a Lois el convencer a su prima de ir de nuevo a Metropolis, y el pensar la forma de dejarlos a ella y a Clark solos, pues sabia que no querrían hacerlo de otra manera, pero al final las cosas le habían salido tal y como las había planeado y ahora Clark y Chloe hablaban de nuevo, como los viejos amigos que eran.

–Muy bien, después de raspar la superficie, descubrí que mi pastel de carne casi no se quemo –les dijo Lois con una sonrisa –así que ¿Quién quiere un poco?...


End file.
